


FF # 19That night

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an ordinary night. Then a phone call. Then a discovery. Then..everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF # 19That night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fiction. This one hour time limit, kills me. :) 
> 
> I wished I'd had more time to flush this out better...but I like the bare bones of it. My idea originally was the phone call and Oliver's discovery.

That Night...

Oliver had just arrived back from a hellacious meeting with some potential investors. He was back at the helm of QC. He was glad to have his family’s company back and was doing his best to learn the business and NOT screw it up this time. He was heading towards his closet in his bedroom when his phone starting going off. He grabbed it out of his pocket, “Yeah Roy?”

“Oliver..man..uh...I think you need to get to the BOO.” Roy sounded nervous. “Why?” Oliver’s mind was racing had they been compromised again? “On my way. Don’t go in without me.” Oliver went to call Diggle after hanging up with Roy but remembered the baby and decided to wait to see if he could handle it. The BOO is Oliver’s backup place for if the Foundry was compromised. Felicity and Roy decided it needed a name. They came up with it was the “base of operations”. Roy nicknamed it BOO..for the initials and he joked about Oliver and Felicity were boo’s whether they were together or not. Oliver ignores it and Roy most of the time. Felicity blushes and makes herself busy when the name comes up. Diggle? He just shakes his head at them all. 

When he got there he didn’t see Roy’s car or the bike he’d bought him. Oliver carefully made his way in. The lights were off. There was the low hum of Felicity’s computer but she might have decided to run a program or search or something. His eyes had adjusted to the lack of light, the light coming from the lights on the salmon ladder. He gave one more look and still nothing out of place. He was about to call Roy when he heard a moan. 

He followed the noise back to the area cornered of for a bedroom for him before he got the manor back. He then heard a terrifying scream..it was Felicity, he knows it. He runs back there for find her asleep in his old bed. She was having a nightmare. He is well versed in them and knows the signs. She starts thrashing in the bed and Oliver decides to take action. He sits down on the bed and gently starts calling her name. Before he can say it three times she springs up out of the bed. She looks almost feral. He doesn’t like it. 

She looks around.Felicity sees Oliver and immediately sits back in the bed. She blushes. How did he find her here? She checked his tracker, he had him home. One of them needs to talk. She decides it should probably be her, “Hi..what are you doing here?” He looks at her. She can’t read his expression. 

“What are YOU doing here? Why aren’t you at home?” He is sitting so close to her he can feel the heat radiating off her body. She has bed head but on her? Gorgeous. He can see her wracking her brain. 

“My apartment was robbed...three times in the last couple of months. I know it has nothing to do with what we do--I just don’t feel safe there alone anymore. I’ve been gone every time but what if I’m not the next time?” 

“We put a top of line alarm system in!”

“About that...they stole it.” What the hell? How does one still an alarm Oliver wonders. He then realizes she has been hiding this from him for two months. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks gently. She sucks her lips in her mouth and looks properly chastised. “You have so much to worry about already: QC, mourning your mom, Thea not contacting anyone, Arrow duties. Keeping Diggle out of the fray as much as possible, Training Roy..I don’t want to be another worry, another problem for you to solve.”

Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose and then looks at her longingly. How can she not know she could never be a problem. Her safety is everything to him. It’s why he pushed her away. It’s why he is so careful with her. “You could never be a problem. You’re my partner.” She smiles at him tentatively. 

“ I stay here. Now go.” Oliver makes no move to leave. He keeps looking at her. He knows ordering her out won’t work. He doesn’t want to do that anyways. 

“What were you dreaming about before?” She looks shocked. Her mouth drops, much like the night he confessed he loved her. Which they both pretend was all part of their grand master plan. 

“That Slade is the one who is breaking in...that you come to save me and he kills you.” She didn’t want to tell him but she doesn’t lie to Oliver. “I sleep here because I feel safe. I feel if anything happens to any of you the computer will go off. I can control things from here. At home, not so much.” She didn’t mean to let all of that come out. He’s going to think she is too weak. 

He takes her hand. His thumb is rubbing a pattern on her hand. He is thinking about everything she said. He never meant for her to suffer like this. He is starting to feel guilty for everything he has asked of her. 

“Oliver. Don’t. My life, my choice. How I choose to deal with everything is my choice too. You can’t always save me. I know you want to but you can’t.” she knows Oliver is going down the path where everything is his fault. This time it is not his fault. 

“You should come stay with me. I have a ton of rooms. You can stay as long as you like.” She eyes him. There is no way she is staying with him. How to tell him without telling him why. “Please? It’ll be fun.” Neither of them believed that one. 

“I-I can’t.” There. She said it. They could move on. 

“why not?” Okay. Oliver I never ask questions so I don’t have answer any Queen, asked her a question. Crap. “It’s not a good idea.” 

“It’s perfect! You’ll be safe and have plenty of room!” Not to mention Oliver thought, you’ll be close to me. I can be close to you. It will be a sweet torture and he is okay with it. He likes this idea more and more. 

“No.”  
“Why not?” There is no reason he can think of for them not to live together--as friends--as partners.

She bites her thumbnail. She can’t think of a good reason aside from the truth. Fine. “I can’t move in because I can’t handle seeing you and your flock of women. Sure, now you aren’t dating but you will and I don’t want to see your women doing the walk of shame or you coming home doing your own. No thanks. I’ll sleep here for now and start looking for a new place ASAP.” 

Oliver was floored. THAT Is why they can’t live together. He has had exactly zero dates since Sara, since the night he confessed his love to and for Felicity. “Not a problem. I’m not dating.” 

“You’re not dating NOW. But you will. When you get over Sara. You and Laurel seem to be making your way back to one another.” She hopes she sounds even keeled and maybe a bit happy for him, though inside her heart is breaking. 

What? They were nice to one another..she was calling him a murderer which was a nice change from last year. But together? Nope. He meant it when he said he was done chasing her. And it’ll do no good for her to chase him, not that she would. He is now an one woman man. The one here with him right now. He couldn’t tell her that. 

“I’m not dating Laurel or anyone. Not for the foreseeable future. The one I want...I-I don’t deserve her.” They were looking intently at one another. He was hoping she could see it in his eyes. She was HIS girl. Now and forever. Had been for awhile. 

Felicity wondered if she could dare hope that what she was seeing was interest, in her. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she could always move out.Felicity normally isn’t a throw caution to the wind type, but that look..it means something....”Okay. We can TRY me staying with you.”

“Living with me...well, not WITH me but with me.” Damn was her slips contagious? He wants her WITH him. 

“I’ll pay rent.”  
“No.”  
“yes.”   
“No. I don’t pay you for our night time jobs. I can give you free room AND board. Also free use of the in home gym, swimming pool, sauna and tennis courts.”  
“It’s like an all inclusive resort! “ She laughed.   
“Better. Raisa is back cooking for me. Now, us.” Oh, how he loved an us.   
“Okay...but I think I should pay rent.”  
“No.” He knew better than to try logic or fighting. Being of few words has it’s advantages. 

They got her stuff and went home. They both liked the sound of that. He found her a room. Not his unfortunately. But that night, it changed things. They ate breakfast together starting the next morning. They learned one another’s habits. Felicity was the first person Oliver saw every morning. The last one every night. He never dated. She did a few times. He made sure to let them know they better tread lately. 

Slowly, they started hugging goodbye and hello. Eating together became different. Not just two people eating together. They watched tv, Felicity schooled him on what he missed and improved his tv habits, or not. Depending on your viewpoint. They did everything together. Then about a year later, they kissed. In the pool. It was magic.   
Oliver asked her out for real. They didn’t date like normal couples, but they weren’t normal. 

A year after that, six months after Felicity moved her things to Oliver’s room. They decided to get married. Like everything else, it was just something they did. Nothing fancy. A few friends in the backyard. Of course, the backyard was Queen Manor. 

It was natural how they went from best friends, to dating, to lovers. All because that night, Roy called Oliver instead of taking Felicity home with him. Roy was a smart guy and didn’t want to ever have to tell Oliver that Felicity was staying with him. He liked, you know, living. 

Two years after the wedding, their twins were born. John Thomas Queen and Harper Moira Queen. They were the most loved and well protected babies on the planet.


End file.
